Every Time Last Time
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kakashi teases Iruka a little to much before going on a mission, and gets harsh words and a slap for it. A week later, and Kakashi was not returned from his A rank mission, Iruka is worried. Will their last meeting really end like that?


"Naa, Iruka-sensei!" The brunette turned at the familiar voice, a little surprised when he saw the gray-haired ninja accompanied by several Anbu.

"Kakashi-sensei…A mission?"

"That's right. Naruto is off training with Jiraiya-sama and Sakura-chan is training with Godaime-sama so I'm left with nothing but free time. I wanted to spend it reading IchaIcha Paradise but they insisted on giving me a mission…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"It'll be good for you." Iruka said back, smiling a little.

"Ah…" Kakashi seemed like he wanted to say something.

"So, what did you want, Kakashi-sensei?" The Chuunin asked.

"Actually, it's an A mission. I just thought you might want to give me good luck!" Kakashi placed a finger to his masked lips, tapping it. The other Anbu chuckled. He smiled and Iruka blushed brightly, flustered. "No? Oh, then I'll just—" The taller ninja leaned down, making to kiss Iruka's cheek but he was stopped by a palm to his own. He stood up, blinking as he felt the sting set in.

"D-Don't joke with me, Kakashi-sensei… I won't fall for that. I'm not one of your students you know. Get going on that mission!" Iruka said, holding his papers to his chest as he rubbed at his scar with one finger, averting his eyes. Kakashi blinked again, then fell into another smile.

"Saa… you're right. It was a joke. Sorry to embarrass you, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said coolly, walking past him, followed by the snickering Anbu, who were sure they had just seen a prank on the Chuunin. Iruka shook his head once Kakashi was gone, rubbing the place on his cheek where the cloth-covered lips had barely touched. The two of them had been involved for some time now, but that was the first time Kakashi had dared to try anything in front of others! The Academy teacher was angry at him for it, making him a joke in front of others.

But that was a week ago.

One full week had gone by since they had heard from the team sent after a missing Mistnin in their area. Three days longer then expected. Iruka was sick to his stomach with worry, and had even missed a day of teaching because of it. He simply couldn't get over the last words he'd said to the Jounin. All Kakashi had wanted was a simple kiss on the cheek! And of all things, to have slapped him… He'd been so embarrassed, he hadn't thought that he wouldn't get the chance to make it up to him! On the morning of the fourth day his feet drug on the ground as he walked to the Academy. The commotion almost went unnoticed, but he happened to catch a glance at the group that was stumbling down the street.

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaimed, running towards the group of Anbu and the others that had gathered. Kakashi hung limply between two Anbu, a quickly wrapped and blood-stained bandage around his middle. "W-what happened!" Iruka asked, near in panic.

"The Mist…he got him. It was my fault!" One of the Anbu carrying him said, his mask pushed up and his eyes watering. "I was too slow, and Kakashi-sensei got in front of me…!" He gasped for air, near sobbing.

"Let me help!" Iruka demanded, taking Kakashi's side from the other Anbu. "You get yourself to the medical tower as well!"

Kakashi's breath was slow, and ragged, and the crimson flower on the bandage was growing. Iruka felt dizzy as he led him towards the tower, tears stinging his eyes. "Please hold on Kakashi…Please…I'm so sorry!" He whispered, but no response came from the wounded Anbu, save for a groan when they had to lift him to his feet when he slumped. They were ready for them when they reached the building, and though he loathed letting him go, he gave Kakashi over to the medics.

Iruka hadn't felt like this since the death of his parents thirteen years ago. Outside of the waiting room felt like the place he had been taken as a child to await news of the battle with Kyuubi. He rubbed at his scar until the skin was irritated, and hurt to be touched, and then he chewed his nail. Tsunade came out of the room hours later, giving the teacher a smile.

"He's stable." She said, crossing her arms under her ample chest. "But he probably won't wake up for some time… He called for you, though."

"C-called for me…?" Iruka wondered.

"Unless there's someone else he calls 'Ruka'…?" The blonde said, and Iruka blushed. He stood up, passing Tsunade without looking at her, but she only smiled. Kakashi lay on the bed, the sheets covering to his chest. That ever-present mask covered the lower part of his face. Iruka sat down on a chair near the bed, grabbing Kakashi's pale hand in both of his. He bowed his head, tears coming to his eyes once again.

"'Kashi… I'm so sorry I slapped you." He said, sniffing. "I didn't mean to, I was just… embarrassed. I was so worried about you, I didn't know what to do! If anything ever happened to you, I'd…! I can't loose anyone else… You, Naruto…" He felt a slight squeeze of his hand.

"….'Ruka?" A quiet voice ventured. Iruka stood up quickly, staring down in shock at the other ninja.

"But…Godaime said… you wouldn't be awake!" He said blushing. Kakashi smiled.

"I asked her to… I wanted to give you a reason not to visit me right away. I didn't want to take away from your teaching…"

"Idiot!" Iruka shouted, surprising the gray-haired ninja. He was quiet, waiting for Iruka, who was crying silently. He leaned over the bed, placing his head on Kakashi's chest, his hands curled into fists as he cried on him. "I was really…really worried!" He said, his shoulders shaking. Kakashi smiled slowly, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Now now, I'll be alright…But weren't you saying something?" He asked, and Iruka looked up.

"I said I was sorry… And 'Kashi, it made me think. Every mission you go on could be your last… that means, every time I see you I might never see you again! The…the night that the Kyuubi attacked, I had an argument with my father. He told me he didn't have time to teach me how to throw my kunai properly, and I… I said I hated him! I didn't want the last thing I ever said or did to you was to slap you and tell you to go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Ruka. After all, how could I leave such a cute face, hm?" He asked, smiling as he pulled his mask down. Iruka moved up to kiss him, lips and tongues meeting in a passionate reunion. They broke for air, and because Kakashi was feeling dizzy.

"Sleep…I'm not going anywhere right now, 'Kashi." Iruka said as he sat down on the chair again. Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

A week later…

"A B mission? I have to leave my book for a B?" Kakashi complained, rubbing the back of his head. The other two members of the group were Chuunin, after all. Was Tsunade teasing him or something?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka called to him, and he turned towards the brunette.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei. It's just a B mission and—" He stopped in shock when Iruka pulled down his mask, pulling the taller ninja down to kiss him swiftly.

"For luck." He said, smiling even as the color spread across his tan cheeks. He walked away rubbing his scar as Kakashi stood still watching his retreating form.


End file.
